Armor
This is a detailed list of all armor available for use in DCS. It is not intended to be a comprehensive list of all armor but merely a list of all types of armor. Most are left vague so that we do not need to include every kind of armor ever made. If you do not see something specific that you would like to use try to find something that is similar and use the statistics for that. If you truly feel a type of armor should be added to the list contact a narrator and let them know. The following list has three statistics for each piece of armor. Armor, Type, and Penalty. The Armor is the amount of Physical Resistance Armor provides when worn. Type is the type of Armor it is, either Light, Medium, or Heavy. The last value is Penalty, which is the penalty you apply to any roll involving dexterity or mobility. 'Padded' Armor: 5% Type: Light Penalty: 0 This is a simple armor made of various layers of quilted cloth to absorb the force of blows. 'Leather' Armor: 5% Type: Light Penalty: 0 This is armor made of very thick leather treated with oils to give it better resistance. 'Armored Longcoat' Armor: 10% Type: Light Penalty: -5 This is armor made of treated leather but with quilted layers to give it better consistency. 'Fur' Armor: 10% Type: Light Penalty: -5 Protection made of layers of animal skins (fur). It is heavy and difficult to use. 'Complete Leather' Armor: 10% Type: Medium Penalty: -5 A version of leather armor that also protects the legs. The joints are made of cloth. 'Hardened Leather' Armor: 10% Type: Medium Penalty: -5 This is an armor made of leather treated with oils and unguents until it becomes completely solid. 'Studded Leather' Armor: 15% Type: Medium Penalty: -7 This is a soft leather armor studded with small metal fragments. It is very useful, but difficult to wear. 'Chainmail' Armor: 15% Type: Medium Penalty: -7 This is possibly the most advanced armor of its era. It is composed of fine metal rings interwoven or sewn to each other; it offers enormous protection as well as great mobility. 'Breastplate' Armor: 15% Type: Light Penalty: -7 This metal armor covers the chest and back. 'Partial Plate' Armor: 20% Type: Medium Penalty: -10 Armor made of various pieces of metal that cover the most vital parts of the body. Normally they are sewn onto a suit of leather or fur – though sometimes this is done with joints. 'Byrnie' Armor: 20% Type: Heavy Penalty: -10 This is a jacket made of metal rings interlaced with each other and sewn onto a layer of stiffened leather or cloth to hold it together. 'Half Plate' Armor: 20% Type: Heavy Penalty: -10 This is a complete metal armor made of dozens of pieces perfectly forged and prepared to fit into each other. It is lighter than “Full Plate,” since it sacrifices protection for mobility. 'Scale Mail' Armor: 20% Type: Heavy Penalty: -10 This is a leather armor covered in metal scales like those of a fish. 'Light Plate' Armor: 20% Type: Heavy Penalty: -10 This is heavy armor composed of a combination of metal plates over articulated joints. This has fewer pieces than Full Heavy Plate, but it also covers the entire body. 'Full Plate' Armor: 30% Type: Heavy Penalty: -15 These are true works of metallic art that are usually made to order. The pieces making it up cover the entire body utilizing joints of leather which are in turn covered by metal plates. Unfortunately, its weight is excessive and permits little mobility. 'Full Heavy Plate' Armor: 40% Type: Heavy Penalty: -20 A version of the previous type in which the metal plates have two or three times the thickness. Although it requires greater strength and skill to use, the protection it offers is much better. 'Full Field Plate' Armor: 50% Type: Heavy Penalty: -25 This is the heaviest and most complete of all the different types of armor. Even the joints are covered over with thick layers of metal that, although they make movement difficult, protect every bit of the anatomy. Category:Dice System